


Not Quite Aces

by fembuck



Category: Jennifer’s Body
Genre: Alternate Ending, Best Friends, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the scene with Jennifer telling Needy about what happened to her <i>should</i> have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Aces

Needy sat in stunned, horrified silence, staring at Jennifer with overly wide eyes as the brunette finished her tale.Tears burned Needy’s eyes and as she blinked she could feel hot, wet trails of moisture trickling down her cheek.Across from her, Jennifer sat still, gazing at the blonde calmly, seemingly unfazed by the terrifying story she had just told of her death and resurrection.

Needy blinked, trying to focus her gaze, sniffling softly as she watched Jennifer watch her.

“So,” Jennifer began slowly, eying Needy hesitantly as the blonde brought a hand up to her eyes to wipe away the damp streaks running down her cheeks.“Everything’s aces now, right?You got what needed to be gotten.”

“I get it,” Needy breathed out, her voice rough and raw.“It’s gotten.”

Her eyes drifted away from Jennifer after she spoke however.She knew what had happened to Jennifer now, but that in _no way_ made _anything_ fucking aces.Things were about as far away as humanly possible from aces!Jennifer had been kidnapped, brutalized, murdered, and then somehow brought back to life as a hedonistic, boy-eating machine.There was nothing aces about that, nothing.

“Someone’s a Lying Lisa,” Jennifer said gently, shifting slightly on the bed, moving infinitesimally closer to Needy.“You look well past midnight on the ‘Freaked-the-Fuck-Out’ clock.”

Pink painted fingertips brushed against the exposed flesh of Needy’s thigh, and then a warm hand rested firmly on it, Jennifer’s thumb stroking her skin tenderly as she gazed at Needy.

Jennifer’s voice was soft, and kind and Needy felt her lips curving up in a small smile as her friends words reached her, even though she didn’t want to smile.She could never resist Jennifer when she used that tone.Ever since they were kids she would get butterflies in her stomach, and feel warm and tingly all over whenever Jennifer spoke to her like she was the single most important person in the world to her.

“It’s … just a lot to process, that’s all,” the blonde sighed, flopping down onto her mattress.“I don’t know what to do,” she continued, staring up at the ceiling, already missing the comforting feeling of Jennifer’s hand on her.

The brunette said nothing immediately after Needy moved, and for a moment she didn’t move, but just as the silence was beginning to get a little uncomfortable, Needy felt the mattress dip and turned her head to see Jennifer stretching out beside her.Under Needy’s watchful eyes, Jennifer turned onto her side, arranging herself so that she was facing Needy.Jennifer had taken up a similar position many times on Needy’s bed, but before they had been trading school gossip and talking about how hot Henry Cavill was.Before it had been warm and cozy and nice, but this time Needy was shivering.

“I don’t know what to think,” Needy exhaled shaking, her eyes locking on Jennifer’s as she spoke.

The brunette looked so warm at the moment, so young and fresh and beautiful and full of life.She looked like Needy’s Jennifer then; the one she had lay side by side with on her bed so many times before and talked to, and laughed with, and kissed, and held at night.

Needy’s finger’s twitched against the comforter.She wanted to reach out and touch Jennifer so badly.She wanted to take Jennifer into her arms and hold the brunette until her arms ached and she felt like they were going to fall off.She wanted to smell Jennifer’s vanilla body lotion and taste her favorite strawberry-kiwi gloss on Jennifer’s lips.She wanted Jennifer to roll her eyes dramatically and throw her arm over face before complaining about what a twatsicle Caitlin Getts was.She wanted Jennifer, she wanted her best friend, but the girl lying across from her wasn’t Jennifer, at least not _her_ Jennifer, and Needy didn’t know how to deal with that.

In fact, the girl lying opposite her wasn’t a girl at all.She was something else, something evil.She was a murderer and she didn’t care.“She” was an “it”, but “it” looked and sounded enough like Jennifer that Needy found herself wanting to crawl into It’s arms and listen to It’s heartbeat until she feel asleep and could escape – at least for a little while – the madness that had become her life.

“Don’t think,” Jennifer whispered sliding closer to Needy until their noses touched.“Feel it.Feel me.I’m still Jennifer,” the brunette said blowing warm, minty breath across Needy’s lips making her shiver.“It’s still me, Needs. Checkers,” Jennifer said, her lips curving up into a gentle smile.“Check mark, Checker Cheese,CzechRepublic, _Check me out_ ,” she finished, biting down on her bottom lip playfully.“It’s still me.”

“But it’s not you,” Needy choked out.“It’s not,” she continued, her voice barely a whisper.“Jennifer never killed anything bigger than a spider.Jennifer was in shock after the fire.”

She remembered Jennifer crouched down on the ground staring out blankly, unable to process the horror show going on around her.Her friends, classmates, ex-boyfriends – and a semi-current one – had been in

Melody Lane and were burning to death around her.Jennifer had been horrified, but the next day the thing that had become Jennifer had acted like all that had happened the night before was meaningless, or worse was a nuisance.

“Jennifer never scared me,” Needy continued.She was shaking faintly as she spoke, but she forced herself to go on.“You’re killing people.You’re …”

“I’m not killing _people_ ,” Jennifer protested, her voice rising indignantly.“I’m killing _boys_.”

“Boys are people too.Often immature, horny, farting people, but people nonetheless,” Needy responded, looking away from Jennifer as she did.“And that’s another thing.You don’t even care.You’re killing people we’ve known since we were like in the womb and it’s this big joke to you.You just … you … you’re doing these things, these _terrible_ things and you don’t care.You don’t care.You don’t care about anything!”

“I care about you.”

The words were soft, but Needy heard them and turned to look at Jennifer through the new tears stinging her eyes.

“Maybe you’re right,” Jennifer began once Needy’s eyes were on her again.“Maybe I am different …”

“Maybe?” the blonde choked out.“I’d say that’s a certain text.”

“Okay, fine.Whatever.I’m different,” Jennifer replied a little irritably.“The point is that I still love you, and I won’t hurt you, and I want us to be biffs again.”

She was looking at Needy beseechingly, and the blonde swore she could see the shimmer of tears in Jennifer’s eyes.The look on Jennifer’s face made Needy’s heart clench almost painfully, and she wanted nothing more than to reach out, cup Jennifer’s face in her hand and kiss the brunette until her lips fell off.

“That means something, doesn’t it?” Jennifer asked as hot tears raced down Needy’s cheeks.“I’ve got a demon renting out the basement of my soul, but I saved the main floor for you.”

“Checkers,” Needy whispered, blinking rapidly as she turned her head away from the lovely creature opposite her once more.

“I needs my Needs,” Jennifer whispered, brushing the tip of her nose against Needy’s cheek.“Don’t turn away from me, please.You’re the only good thing I have left.”Warm lips brushed against Needy’s cheek, and the blonde felt Jennifer’s hand trail over her abdomen until Jennifer was holding her loosely in her arms.“Please Monistat, don’t leave me burning.”

“Ew, Jen,” Needy complained, scrunching her face up though her lips were turned up in a smile.

“ _You awake?_ ” Jennifer asked, adopting a slight southern accent, as Needy shifted in her arms so that they were facing each other again.

“ _Guess you could call it that_ ,” Needy breathed out, adopting the same accent as she delivered her part of the script they had repeated to each other so many times before, “ _my eyes are open_.”

“ _I’m awake too.I feel awake_ ,” Jennifer responded, smiling before leaning forward to brush her lips very gently against Needy’s.

“ _Good_ ,” Needy sighed, relaxing into Jennifer’s embrace.

They were biffs, and there was no use fighting that fact.Needy wouldn’t, she couldn’t turn her back on Jennifer, not when Jennifer needed her.She was the Betty to Jennifer’s Wilma, the Ethel to her Lucy, the Gabrielle to her Xena … the Louise to her Thelma.Her place was by Jennifer’s side.

“ _I feel really awake. I don't recall ever feeling this awake. You know? Everything looks different now…_ ”

“Stop,” Needy said, interrupting before Jennifer could deliver the rest of Gina Davis’ line, her thumb brushing over the plump, damp flesh of Jennifer’s bottom lip as she spoke.“Please stop,” she continued, moving her thumb to the corner of Jennifer’s mouth before she leaned forward and kissed her softly.“We need to be serious.We need to figure this out.”

“Figure what out, Detective Benson?” Jennifer asked, reaching out to trace Needy’s lips the same way Needy had just been touching hers.“I already aced my oral French exam.Wanna see how practice makes perfect?”

“How to get that thing out of your body,” Needy said, angling her head back when Jennifer leaned in to kiss her once more.“How to get you back to normal before there are no more men left in Devil’s Kettle, and all equally boring outlaying areas.”

“Well, how are we going to do that?” Jennifer asked pouting a little bit.“Ask it politely?I mean, I’d show it my tits, but it’s already seen them.”

“I …” Needy began, losing her train of thought as she helplessly glanced to look at the magnificent tits in question.“I … don’t know,” she admitted, giving her head a little shake before she looked up and met Jennifer’s eyes once more.“But I’ll find out,” Needy said, her eyes shining and her voice gaining strength.“There’s a way, there has to be a way, and I’ll figure it out, and then everything can go back to normal.”

“Things were normal?” Jennifer asked smirking a little.

She kind of liked being a demigod.Being able to burn her tongue with a lighter and other cool shit like that was kind of awesome.But, when the hunger wasn’t gnawing at her insides like a starved hound at a ham bone, she did think that maybe she shouldn’t be feasting on her classmates.Having superpowers was fun and all, but she wouldn’t miss the cannibalistic instincts that sometimes took her over.

“In our own freaktarded way, yeah,” Needy responded, matching Jennifer’s smile.

“You gonna save me?” Jennifer asked, inching closer to Needy’s face again.

“You bet yer sweet ass, I am,” Needy replied, allowing Jennifer to kiss her this time.

“It is a sweet ass, isn’t it?” Jennifer breathed out against Needy’s lips.“Why don’t you say hello?” she continued, brushing her fingers along the back of Needy’s hand before grasping it in her own and dragging it behind her until Needy’s palm was resting on her shapely derriere.

“Promise me something,” Needy whispered, as the tips of her fingers dipped beneath the band of the Jennifer’s panties and began to lightly play against the soft, warm flesh there.Jennifer arched into her eagerly, but Needy kept the touch light.She needed Jennifer to promise first.

“What?” Jennifer asked, her words slightly muffled, as she pressed hot kisses to Needy’s neck, jaw and shoulders.

“Promise me you won’t hurt anyone else,” Needy breathed out, struggling to keep her voice steady under Jennifer’s oral attack.

Jennifer began to pull back and made a faint sound of protest in her throat, but Needy leaned forward and captured her lips before she could say anything, kissing her until Jennifer settled down again.

“I know you get hungry,” Needy said, shivering a little as she remembered Jennifer trying to sate her hunger with her mother’s chicken from Boston Market, before she took off into the night for a dinner date with Ahmet from India.“Just … please give me a chance.I can figure this out, I know I can.I just need you to promise not to hurt anyone while I do.”

Jennifer’s eyes cut away from Needy and the blonde could see the brunette’s nostrils flare slightly as she wrestled with whatever it was that was she feeling.

“Okay,” Jennifer breathed out finally, turning back to face Needy.“I’ll hold out for as long as I can, but …when it gets really, really hungry, it’s gonna eat.”

Needy nodded and reached up to stroke Jennifer’s cheek with her thumb.If Jennifer promised she’d fight it for as long as she could, Needy knew that she would.Jennifer wasn’t exactly the most reliable person with most of the population.She broke dates all the time, she said she’d met people and then wouldn’t show up, she’d borrow shit and then act like she’d never even heard of it when people asked for it back.But with Needy she didn’t play those games.Jennifer had never broken her word to her before, and Needy trusted that she wouldn’t break it now.

“Are we eatin’ pancakes?” Jennifer asked hopefully as Needy’s fingers began to trace her skin again.

Needy nodded.Just like everything hadn’t been aces before, they weren’t eating pancakes now, but it was the best things would be until she figured out how to get the demon out of Jennifer.

“I can has Needburger now?” Jennifer asked comically licking her lips as she gazed down at Needy.

“Yes,” Needy sighed, slipping her hand all the way into Jennifer’s panties so that she could squeeze her ass.“Yes you horny bitch, yes.Take me no- … wait,” Needy said, her eyebrows scrunching together as she looked up at Jennifer suspiciously.“You’re not going to like actually ‘eat’ me, right?You’re just gonna … with your mouth … like you usually do, right?”

Jennifer looked away for a moment with a sheepish expression on her face.“I was gonna maybe just bite you a little bit.Just a little bit!Just a little nip?” she asked hopefully turning to face Needy. 

“No.”

“You won’t even feel it.It’ll be just a little pin-prick, like giving blood.I promise, you …”

“No.”

“I’ll give you a cookie when we’re done.I have one in my backpack from lunch.”

“No.”

“It’s one of those ones with M&M’s and shit in it. You love those bastards,” Jennifer said, not quite willing to give up yet.

“No.”

“You look very pretty this evening.”

“No.”

Jennifer sighed and dropped her head down, resting it on Needy’s shoulder before breathing out, “Fine,” in the most harassed tone Needy had ever heard.“No teeth.”

“Thank you,” Needy said, tilting her head back to give Jennifer access to her throat.

“Whatever,” Jennifer grumbled.

Needy smiled at that, finding it cute as she always did when Jennifer played at being grumpy.

“Don’t worry Grumpy Bear, everything will be alright,” Needy said, pulling her hand out of the back of Jennifer’s panties.“Momma Bear’s gonna open up the honey pot,” the blonde continued, smiling up at Jennifer as she reached for the waist band of her boxers and began to pull them down her legs.“And it’s all for you,” Needy breathed out lowly, dropping the underwear over the side of the bed.“Are you gonna be a good girl?” she asked, teasingly pressing her thighs together so that Jennifer couldn’t see what lay between them.

Jennifer smirked, and then with a tenderness that belayed the salacious look, Jennifer put her hands on Needy’s knees and gently parted the blonde’s legs so that she could settle herself between them.

“Absolutely not,” Jennifer whispered, and then she lowered her lips to Needy’s in a sweet kiss.

Needy sighed into Jennifer’s mouth and parted her thighs even further, making more room for her biff.She liked it when Jennifer was naughty, and they both knew it.

The End


End file.
